The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, are used in digital computing systems as a means to store data and have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. These memory systems typically work with memory units called memory chunks, pages and memory blocks.
For efficient functioning of non-volatile memory systems it is often desirable to relocate data stored in one memory unit to another memory unit. Current methods of relocating data from a memory unit do not take into consideration the state of the data stored in the memory unit. As a result, relocation is performed unintelligently and inefficiently.